To satisfy increasing data throughput in a wireless communication system, MIMO, multi-base station cooperation technology, etc. for increasing throughput of data transmitted in a limited frequency band have been developed.
An enhanced wireless communication system that supports multi-base station cooperative communication through which a plurality of eNBs communicate with user equipments (UEs) using the same time-frequency resource can provide increased data throughput, compared to a conventional wireless communication system in which one eNB communicates with UEs. eNBs participating in cooperative communication may be referred to as cells, antenna ports, antenna port groups, RRHs (Remote Radio Heads), transport points, reception points, access points, etc.